User blog:BenFugman/Happy Appy Is Stalking Me!
Obviously, This object is an apple; a plain, ordinary, mundane, everyday apple. An apple-a-day keeps the doctor away, but no way I'm eating this one (besides I don't even think that addage is true.) As you may have summized this paricular apple is located on top of my mailbox. How did it get on top of my mailbox? Well, I have no earthly clue. I initially took a picture from further away, as I was approaching, and for some reason it didn't attach to the e-mail I sent myself from my phone. I'll have to remember to add it on later... It's not that strange, right? It's just an overripe apple, sitting on top of an NDCBU box, directly on top of my box number. It wouldn't be strange, that is, if this weren't the third time it's happened in a month. As I have mentioned in a previous blog, I've been working on multiple stories lately, one is a wholly fictional story I plan to submit to the Happy Appy wiki once it's finished. What inspired me to write a story for the Happy Appy Wiki? Well, I'll tell you. About one month ago I wathced a video about Happy Appy on the Midmight Marinara YouTube channel. I had never heard of the Happy Appy Creepypasta prior to that time, however, listening to the description of the episodes brought back memories from the margines of my mind, memories I never would have thought of as important. I remembered seeing a couple clips on noggin involving a spastically jovial apple puppet, I don't know what show they were from, but I definitely remember seeing them. I left a comment on that video describing the clips and a longer comment elucidating the description. I don't want to retype everything from the comments, and I don't trust this wiki's editor when it comes to copy and paste, (kinda weird, given the definition of creepypasta.) but I have taken screenshots of the comments, which I'll post here now. I apologise for spelling/grammer errors in the youtube comments, they were written hurriedly from my mobile phone (I know you can eddit youtube comments, and maybe I'll do that eventually.) I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "I don't read no gobbledygook, boiiiii!!" and that does look like an aweful lot of gobbledygook. If my immages get redacted, as can be known to happen on this wiki, you should be able to find it on UCA Podcast - Hitting The "Happy Appy" Sauce (Part 1) on the Midnight Marinara YouTube channel. Anyway the reason I includded screenshots of my YouTube comment here is because I've had a mailbox in that NDCBU unit for around three years, but I've never seen apples showing up on top of it in all that time, until this past month, until after I posted that comment. There may, of course, be no connection. I do, unlike some people, believe in coincidence, but I also believe in synchronicity. Additionally I do not deny the posssibity that countless conspirtorial plans are carried out on a daily basis, despite the common missconception that conspiricies simply don't happen. My father was once charged with conspiracy, (among other charges,) so I know all it takes is three or more persons meeting secretly to plan an opperation with intent to carry it out, to meet the legal definition. Obviously I don't think I'm being stalked by a fictional fruit puppet. But, with this being the third apple I've found on my mailbox, directly above my box number, in the past month I felt compelled to doccument it. The second time it happened I thought to myself, jokingly, "Oh no! It's Happy Appy!" Then laughed quietly to myself. This is the third time, though. Obviously it could have no segnifficance whatsoever. If it is segnifficant, what could it signify? I sure as tar didn't put the apple there, so who did? Was someon just placing a slightly overripe apple, that they didn't want, on top of the box in hopes it would be picked up by someone hungry enough to eat it? If that's the case, why directly on top of my box number each time? It may be that the person placing the apples has a box in the same column as mine. And yet... I'm probably just over thinking it, but the fact is I'm very public with my identity, a bit of a double edged sword, when you get down to it. On the one hand it means that my critics will need to adress me, more or less, to my face, knowing that I'm a real person, even if they're cowereing behind some trumped up straw-man of an avatar. On the other hand it means that people can recognise me in the real world, and I'd still have no idea who they are. Taking that into considderation, I have, as of today, begun to entertain the possibility that someone who knows my face, who knows where I get my mail, and from what column, also knows about my Happy Appy YouTube comment. I'm definitely not saying that I think it's a fact that someone is targeting me with some sort of physical apple doxing, it would take a lot more apples to convince me of that. But, you can bet, if I find any more apples on my mailbox I'll be blogging about them. Three apples in a month is a lot, for such a speciffic place, where I've never seen apples before. The fact that they're showing up on my mailbox has shades of Room Zero, by Slimebeast. After mentioning that you probably just think I'm reading too much pasta and giving myself the spoops, but goddammit... I know, I know, people who've followed my writing carreer long enough, (I doubt there are any,) may remember an essay I posted on... Snap! What was that teen anti-marijuana site? I'll try to add a link, if I can find it. Anyway my essay may not even be there anymore because it was rather contary to the site's intended agenda... about differentiating temporality from causality. One thing I said in that essay was, "Just because one thing happens after another does not mean the second thing is a result of the first." And I thouroughly believe that, and it's reflected in some of my fiction, if you know how to find it. I also do accept that some things do happen because of things that happened before them. Some things also happen in spite of efforts to avert them. The long and short of it is, there was an apple on to of my mailbox on my way to the caffé this morning, It was the third overripe apple in about a month that I've found directly on top of my mailbox. If I keep finding more apples, should I throw them away to protect others from some (probably immagined) slim chance of danger? I don't even want to touch them, I'm not a fan of apples to begin with, and the whole thing just makes me feel odd. Wen I saw that apple this morning thoughts of Forenzik, and his anthrax, started scurrying about the corners of my mind. I know, Forenzik is a cartoonish villain from an epic trollpasta. I don't take the thoughts seriously, but that apple was real enough, and that's no apple tree it's under, I don't even think apples like that grow in Taos. All the same I'll be keeping an eye out and doccumenting any future apple sightings. Any time I see an apple somewhere it doesn't belong, because honestly, while the ones on my mailbox have been most noteable, I have seen more apples sitting on unexpected pedastles of late (which I thought nothing of, until today.) Think I've gone 'round the bend, think I may be on to something, had a similar experience, don't care? Leave a comment below! Category:Blog posts